


Драбблы Долохов/Курагин

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom russian classic 34 место на ФБ-2012 [4]
Category: Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два драббла, о том, как хорошо всё начиналось и о том, как плохо всё закончилось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драбблы Долохов/Курагин

**Название: Без сожалений  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Беты: neeta, ankh976  
Размер: 506 слов (2700 символов без пробелов)  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Фёдор Долохов/Анатоль Курагин (по роману Л.Н. Толстого «Война и Мир»)  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: PWP  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Краткое содержание: после неудачной попытки побега с Наташей Фёдор и Анатоль спешат убраться подальше от дома Ростовых  
Примечание: курсивом выделена цитата из романа «Война и Мир»**

 

_— Курагин, назад! — кричал Долохов. — Измена! Назад!  
Долохов у калитки, у которой он остановился, боролся с дворником, пытавшимся запереть за вошедшим Анатолем калитку. Долохов последним усилием оттолкнул дворника и, схватив за руку выбежавшего Анатоля, выдернул его за калитку и побежал с ним назад к тройке._

Так, держась за руки, они вскочили в сани и приказали ямщику гнать.   
— Погони нет? — спросил Анатоль. Хотя ветер и снег били в лицо, он был взбудоражен, разгорячён и никак не мог отдышаться.  
— Не видать, — ответил равнодушно Долохов. — Холодно, давай не будем так спешить.  
— Ну уж нет!   
— Согрей меня тогда! — выпалил Долохов на одном дыхании.

Анатоль расстегнул шубу и лихо оседлал бедра своего товарища, обнял, заслонил от ветра своей спиной, укрывая тяжёлыми меховыми полами. Прошептал ему на ухо:  
— Ты ведь об этом думал, когда так настойчиво просил меня не бежать с Наташей?  
— Да, — не стал скрывать Долохов.  
— Хотел сделать меня своим?  
— Да. И сейчас хочу.  
— А не ты ли меня предал?

Хук пришелся в лицо. Крепкий кулак разбил Анатолю губу, но лица их были так близко, что, ударив его, Долохов задел и себя.  
— Дурак ты, Курагин! — рявкнул он, оскорблённый, но из Анатоля как будто вышибло весь интерес к Наташе.  
Он глянул на Долохова беззлобно и, облизав с губ кровь, сказал:  
— Теперь верю.

Долохов поцеловал его крепко, чувствуя во рту ржавый привкус крови. Она всё текла и не думала останавливаться. Анатоль был как напомаженная шлюха с этими кроваво-красными губами, весь в дорогих мехах, почти как его сестра. Лучше, чем сестра.

— В жопу её, эту Наташу, — хриплым от возбуждения голосом сказал Долохов. Он ласкал Курагина под шубой, сминая рубаху и пытаясь добраться до горячего, совершенного тела.  
— Не Наташу… — прошептал Анатоль и втянул Долохова в новый поцелуй, расстёгивая пуговицы на его шинели, распахивая её и прижимаясь вплотную. Он нашарил под брюками возбуждённый член Долохова, через ширинку высунул его наружу, на мороз. И в этот момент обоим почему-то стало нестерпимо жарко.

Анатоль не мог даже приспустить штаны, не выбравшись из-под шубы, поэтому Долохов просто разорвал их вместе с кальсонами и прижался членом к обнаженному животу своего товарища; дорожка тонких светлых волос, спускавшихся вниз от пупка, приятно щекотала ствол.

— Кур-р-рагин… — зарычал Долохов, когда Анатоль облизал его пальцы, не жалея слюны, пачкая их кровью из разбитых губ, и направил вниз. Под их напором анус расслабился, пропуская сначала один, потом два и, наконец, три пальца.  
— Не медли, а то… — шепнул Анатоль и, кажется, хотел добавить что-то, но Долохов уже был внутри него, вколачивался грубо и нетерпеливо, рычал сквозь зубы что-то бессвязное, но для Курагина это звучало, как признание в любви. То, что он мог бы сейчас венчаться с Ростовой, показалось безрассудством и сущей глупостью. Долохов дал Анатолю то, чего он хотел на самом деле, — жаркого секса без обязательств. Без сожалений. Они трахались, как северные боги, не замечая ни мороза, ни ветра, ни снега, забившегося в воротники. Трахались, как мальчишки, с нерастраченным пылом, с непристойными звуками, на которые ямщик боялся обернуться. 

Город пролетал мимо них, и случайный прохожий мог бы разглядеть в санях только большую целостную фигуру, как будто хохочущую или трясущуюся от рыданий, — и тут же забыть о ней.

 

 

**Название: Осколки  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Бета: neeta  
Размер: 622 слова   
Пейринг/Персонажи: Фёдор Долохов/Анатоль Курагин (по роману Л.Н. Толстого «Война и мир»)  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: драма, deathfic  
Рейтинг: R**

 

Долохов находит его на операционном столе. Окровавленного, забывшегося. Под навесом ощутимо пахнет водкой. Санитары выносят раненых, укладывают на телеги едва ли не одного на другого. Страшно представить, что вот так Анатолю предстоит добираться до Москвы. Среди солдатни. Для большинства это путешествие закончится смертью. И если Анатолю суждено умереть, Долохов хотел бы взглянуть ему в глаза перед этим. 

И всем-то Курагин успел порядочно нагадить. В каждому полку найдётся кто-нибудь, чью сестру, жену или дочь он соблазнил или пытался соблазнить, или оскорбил пьяными выходками. И даже товарищи, с которыми они вместе кутили в Москве, не одолжили бы своих лошадей. Проклиная дурной характер Анатоля, Долохов вышел наружу, поговорить с врачом.

Над полем боя клубился дым. Молчали пушки, молчали трубы, и даже ликования французов здесь не было слышно. Врач вряд ли помнил Анатоля, но дал добро на его перевозку верхом. «Хорошо, что у него есть такой друг. Уж лучше, чем одному помирать. Вон там у нас офицер лежит, и никто про него не вспомнил», — сказал ему врач, снимая окровавленный халат. «Хорошо, что меня отослали к партизанам, иначе было бы не по пути», — подумал Долохов. Дезертировал бы он ради Анатоля, не сложись обстоятельства так удачно? Конечно, дезертировал бы, не сомневаясь ни на секунду.

Долохов бросил взгляд на офицера и горько усмехнулся. Судя по ране на животе, Болконский обречён. Но мучиться будет. Если доживёт до Москвы, какая-нибудь глупая сердобольная баба ещё долго будет держать его на этом свете. Страдания Анатоля он прервёт своими руками, если потребуется.

Долохов вынес его на руках и перевалил через седло; крепко привязал, чтобы не болталась культя, вся в окровавленных бинтах, и гнал без остановки. Молился, чтобы рана не открылась. Молился, чтобы Анатоль пришёл в себя, но не сейчас, а в своей постели. И чтобы никогда не узнал, что никому до него не было дела, кроме Долохова. Потеря ноги и так больно ударит по самолюбию Курагина. Потеря друзей добьёт его.

Элен, как и надеялся Долохов, не собиралась уезжать. Лучший доктор в городе тоже не собирался, и за ним немедля послали. В доме поднялась суматоха. Кипятили воду, готовили повязки, топили комнату и стелили постель для раненого. Долохов внёс его в дом и положил на диван в гостиной. Пыльный мундир, пропитанные кровью брюки, один-единственный сапог — всё это он бережно снял, принялся обтирать тело Анатоля губкой. Дыхание Курагина было слабым и разило водкой, которой его напоили перед операцией. На повязке расплывалось свежее кровавое пятно.

Долохов не мог себе представить, что Анатоль умрёт. Слишком много было в нём жизни. И даже сейчас его тело, смертельно бледное от кровопотери, грязное, изуродованное, оставалось неизменно притягательным. Казалось, вот-вот Курагин откроет глаза и скажет что-нибудь, что заставит Долохова улыбнуться. Как всегда. Убедившись, что в комнате никого нет, Долохов запечатлел поцелуй на выступающей бедренной косточке, в последний раз провёл ладонью вдоль его тела, неизменно дарившего наслаждение, и укутал Анатоля в халат. Нужно было уезжать.

Ни с кем не попрощавшись, Долохов поспешил навстречу гусарам для организации партизанского отряда. Он мог бы и остаться ненадолго, подождать врача, но страшно было узнать, что тот скажет. Страшно было бы взвести курок, направив дуло Анатолю в голову — Долохов поклялся себе избавить его от мучений, если надежды не будет. Он сделал всё, что мог, и теперь устремил все свои мысли и усилия на борьбу с французами. И гнал их до самых границ.

Никто не слал ему писем, и, подъезжая к дому Курагиных, Долохов не знал, чего ждать. Он хотел, чтобы Анатоль, опираясь на костыль, сошёл к нему с крыльца и обнял, и поцеловал, и лёг бы с ним, и обласкал бы его изголодавшееся тело. Однако жестокий Бог держал кулаки за спиной, будто предлагал угадать, в каком из них жизнь Анатоля. Но ни в одном её не было. Потому что никто не вышел навстречу Долохову, дом был пуст. Только в гостиной лежали на полу окровавленные повязки и осколки разбитого зеркала.


End file.
